


I wanted that

by Amethystfairy1



Series: Soulmate Shots [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Meetings, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 10:17:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8708623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethystfairy1/pseuds/Amethystfairy1
Summary: Yamaguchi has always panicked and wondered and wished about all the different things his soulmate could be. As he got closer to 16 years old, he figured he'd likely wind up with a platonic, one way soul mark for Tsukishima. He was the only person who ever put up with his constant nervous bumbling. Even as midnight approaches on his sixteenth birthday, he knows it's unlikely that he'll get a romantic soul mark at all.Even if he does, it can't be worse then Tsukishima's, because his soulmate apparently wants to fight him over a pastry.{In which Yamaguchi is way to fast to panic, Tsukishima is bitter with life, Kuroo challenges random strangers for their baked goods, and Kenma really just generally wishes talking to people was as easy as texting was.}





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [helloyesIamtrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helloyesIamtrash/gifts).



> YamaKen + KuroTsukki.  
> Mostly focused on Yams, mostly just because I wanted to write something fluffy.
> 
> *Inspired by the Inked at Midnight Haikyuu Soulmate series by helloyesIamtrash! Go check it out!*

 

Yamaguchi had always been prone to nerves. 

Ever since he was a child he’d been easier to panic, faster to flee, mostly your every day, all around coward.

He’d met Tsukishima and had gotten slightly better. He now got to, at least, act snarky and superior by always snickering at Kei’s bitter sarcasm.

Things had always functioned this way, going rather well up until his sixteen birthday.

Really, though, how did fate know these things? That the first words of your soul mate would just magically ink their way into your skin? If it were green it was platonic, if it were any other color, it was romantic. Why couldn’t green be romantic too? Who decided this? 

“Yamaguchi, stop freaking out.” Tsukishima had mumbled to him when he’d caught his best friend glanced down at his wrist over and over again. 

At midnight today, he'd see his soul mates first words, so looking down at his wrist constantly would not make them appear sooner. They would dictate who his true love or best friend would be for the rest of his life. His entire life, or at least a major part of it, would be selected by the tattoo he would get tonight.

How absolutely terrifying.

What if his soul mate didn’t like him? Or was a lot older, or younger then him? What if he just got a platonic soul bond with Tsukki? What if it would only go one way, since the blonde had his words already, in a bright cheery red that annoyed him to no end.

When he was really panicking on the way home, Tsukishima scoffed and muttered.  
“Can’t be worse then me.”  
Yamaguchi hated to admit that this was true, because Tsukishima’s soul words were rather strange. At least they were very specific, because Tadashi couldn’t imagine any time in which someone would meet someone else for the first time and proceed to say.

_._

_._

_._

_So, could I kindly liberate you of the claim to that confectionary? Or do you intend to fight me over it?_

_._

_._

_._

Like, seriously, who on earth said that on a first meeting?

Tsukishima’s soulmate, apparently.

Yamaguchi sighed heavily.

“Sorry, Tsukki. It’s just...theres so much that could go wrong.”  
The bespectacled blonde rolled his eyes.  
“My soulmate wants to fight me over some sort of pastry, I’m sure you’ll be fine.”

Yamaguchi couldn’t help but giggle at just how ridiculous it sounded, especially in Tsukishima’s snippy tone.

As such, that night, Yamaguchi settled himself down in bed with a cup of hot chocolate (practically the only thing other then Tsukishima that could calm him down right now) and waited.

He tried to watch TV, but it only made time feel like it was going slower. Reading was a no, and he was already finished with all the possible homework and study work sheets he possibly could have done. 

Having long since finished his hot cocoa, and the blankets of his bed enticingly warm, Tadashi figured he’d just lay down for a bit to think.

Not fall asleep of course, seeing your tattoo form was supposed to be an amazing experience.

So, when he woke up at 11:55 from his phone buzzing on the bedside table, he panicked and looked down to his wrist, then the time, then back at his wrist again.

Finally, he managed to pick up his phone and answered it.

“Are you about to puke, or are you fine? Because if you’re fine then I want to go back to sleep.” Tsukishima demanded haughtily for the other end of the line.

Yamaguchi snickered. “It was you who called me, Tsukki.”  
“Shut up. So, nothing yet?”

Yamaguchi looked down at his still blank wrist.

“Nope, nothing.” 

“Well, since I’m already up, I suppose I’ll wait.” 

Tadashi smiled without his friend knowing. “Thanks, Tsukki.”

“Yeah, yeah.”  
They managed idle chatter for the next few minutes, until Yamaguchi finally posed a question he’d been sitting on for weeks at exactly 11: 58 PM.

“Do you know if your soulmate will be a girl?”

Tsukishima snorted. “No. How would I?”

Yamaguchi stuttered at this straightforward reply.

“B-But, if it were a guy, how would you react?” 

Yamaguchi could practically _sense_ Kei rolling his eyes.

“I wouldn’t care. Guy, girl, isn’t fate supposed to arrange these things? Whoever they think is best if the person we wind up with. Saves us a bit of worry, y’know? What about you? Do you know what you want?”

Yamaguchi hesitated. “I think a guy...” 

“So you’re gay?”

Well, Tsukishima was never one to sugarcoat things.

“Y-Yeah...”

A moments pause.

“And you thought I would judge you on that?” 

Yamaguchi frowned. “Well, I wasn’t sure, I thought you wouldn’t, but then sometimes you were sort of snarky at Nishinoya-san about Asahi-san so...”  
Tsukishima snickered softly. “There is a difference between me being an unrepentant ass to my friends and me being judgmental on my best friends sexuality. I couldn’t care less.”  
Yamaguchi exhaled the breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding.

“Thanks, Tsukki.”  
“Sure, now it’s 12:01 so have you got anything on your wrist?” 

Yamaguchi shrieked in surprise, having totally lost track of time, he lifted his left wrist up and looked at it.

In small, plain block penmanship, nothing pretty, nothing fancy, a dull, shy scarlet spelled out three words.

“I wanted that.” Yamaguchi spoke aloud.

“What?” Tsukishima demanded from the other end of the phone.

“M-My words. It’s just ‘I wanted that’ in red.” 

Yet again, the world fell still for a moment.

“Oh.” Tsukishima said finally.

“Well it’s a lot less exciting then mine, I guess.”

Yamaguchi chuckled softly.

“I-I’m glad it’s kinda normal...”

“Well as long as you’re happy and not having a panic attack...can I go to bed now?” 

“O-OH! Of course! Thank you so much for saying up Tsukki!”

“Whatever, you’re welcome, see you tomorrow.”

The blonde ended the call, and Yamaguchi smiled shakily at the sound of the dial tone.

_Life can just move on now, I guess...at least I have someone waiting for me...somewhere..._

 

**_Six months later._ **

 

“Yamaguchi, hurry up!” Tsukishima ordered over his shoulder.

“Sorry, Tsukki!” Tadashi slung his backpack over his shoulder and hurried off the train.

He and Kei had planned this day trip to Tokyo, they were going to a new dinosaur exhibit that Tsukishima had scoped out and gotten tickets for. After that they would wander the city for a bit before coming home on the last train of the night.

Things went precisely as planned for the most part. They went to the exhibit, Tadashi nodded along to all of the dinosaur facts Tsukki was discussing as they looked at the fossils and figurines, the blonde stopping to read every note board and panel.

Once they were back on the street, Yamaguchi heard Tsukishima’s stomach rumble.

“Are you getting hungry?” Tadashi asked.

Tsukishima shrugged. “I could eat. What do you want?”  
Yamaguchi stopped next to the window of a bake shop they happened to be passing.

“Oh...that looks good.”

Tsukishima leaned over and scanned through the tags on the many different sweets and savory treats that lined the counters.

“Not bad prices either.” 

He then zeroed in on a tempting slice of strawberry shortcake.

“Let’s go here.” The middle blocker pushed the door open and headed inside.

With a chuckle, Yamaguchi tailed him inside.

Kei went for the strawberry shortcake, and after browsing for a minute, Yamaguchi selected an apple pie tart.

“Last one of the day, everyone seems to love these!” The cheerful woman behind the counter proclaimed as she slid the circular baked tart out of the window and took it over to the oven to heat it up.

As they were waiting at the counter for the tart to finish being heated, the tinkle of a bell notified them of the door opening.

Glancing over, Yamaguchi was painfully reminded of how gay he was when the first thought he had was how cute the shorter of the duo was.

He had clearly dyed blonde hair, for it was growing in black at the roots, and his eyes were glued to the screen of PSP game device. 

His friend had an untamable appearing head of bed hair, and was talking about a recent volleyball match to his friend. They were both wearing catholic style school uniforms, with black vests and red ties.

_Volleyball, huh?_

He thought, wondering if he might be able to strike up a conversation on the common sport with the bottle blonde without looking like a moron, when the woman returned with their food.

“Here you are, dear!” She handed Yamaguchi his tart on a simple white oval shaped plate with a knife and fork, giving Tsukishima his cake on a similar dish.

They had only just sat down when the duo in school uniforms who’d just finished browsing, and realized that the last apple and tart and strawberry shortcake were gone, approached them.

The black haired guy looked between Tsukishima’s face and the shortcake before he spoke with complete confidence.

“So, could I kindly liberate you of the claim to that confectionary? Or do you intend to fight me over it?”

Tsukishima started choking on the bite of cake he’d just taken and Yamaguchi let out a startled yell.

“W-What!? Who the hell says that to some random stranger, you moron!? 

Kei shouted up at the black haired volleyball player.

The bed headed boy took a stutter step back before his grin returned, if a bit more excited then before.

“Wow, touchy, aren’t we?”

“Asshole.” Tsukishima accused as he sat back down again.  
“Rude!” The uniformed boy pulled up a chair as he sat down.

“I’m Kuroo Tetsurou, just in case you were wondering.”

“I wasn’t.” Tsukishima answered curtly.

Yamaguchi laughed. “Well, I was. He’s Tsukishima Kei, and I’m Yamaguchi Tadashi.” 

Kuroo nodded, then gestured up at the bottle blonde who was eyeing the apple tart over his PSP.

“This is my best-est of friends, little kitten Kozume Kenma.”

“Don’t call me that.” The gammer muttered, glaring at the taller boy.

Kuroo fixed him with an amused gaze. “Irritated, sweetheart?” 

He then looked back to Yamaguchi and realized what was on his plate.

“Dear me, you shouldn’t have picked that particular pastry.” Kuroo snickered, waving to the gamer.

Golden orbs suddenly fixated the freckled boy.

“I wanted that.” He muttered before he dropped down into the last remaining seat.

Yamaguchi felt like someone had just walked up and slapped him in the face.

Because first, this boy was his soulmate, and he was six months past sixteen, so it was ridiculous to be meeting him so soon.

Secondly, his soulmate was apparently best friends with his best friends soulmate. You couldn’t just arrange something like that. Thirdly, his soulmate was absolutely adorable and cute and just freaking perfect looking that Yamaguchi was wondering how he wound up with someone like him

Fourthly, his soulmate was a he. That there was just a relief.

Kei raised an eyebrow at Yamaguchi knowingly.  
“Well? You gonna _say_ something?” He teased lightly.

Tadashi panicked

_I have to think of something cool to say, something nice, I should offer him the tart, that would be nice, right? Or a compliment? I don’t know, what the hell do I say, you shouldn’t get time to think about your first words! I need to say something!_

“I-I like y-your pudding hair!” He cried finally. Kuroo banged his knee on the bottom of the table, that was how hard he started laughing, and Kei started chuckling into his hand.

Those golden eyes gave him a very piercing stare just then, before he muttered.  
“Well then I guess I’ll keep it this way. Screw you Kuroo, I told you he wasn’t being sarcastic.”  

Kuroo started laughing even harder at this, and Tsukishima seemed to have finally calmed himself down. 

“Nice kill, Yamaguchi.” He managed.

“H-Hey! I-I can’t, I’m sorry that was so stupid!” Yamaguchi wailed, clutching at his hair.

Kenma blinked up at him for a moment before wordless going back to his game.

“Do you want this?” Yamaguchi pushed the tart in his direction.

The shorter looked between the plate and his newly found soulmate a few times before taking up the fork and starting to eat without a sound.

Kuroo, meanwhile, had recognized the phrase Tsukishima had used.  
“Why ‘nice kill’ of all things?” He asked.

Tsukishima shrugged. “Volleyball reference? I dunno, maybe we’ve been practicing to much.” 

Kuroo gave an elated shout. “And you play volleyball!? What positions?”

Tsukishima took another bite of his cake, likely just to spite his soulmate, before answering.

“I’m a middle blocker. He’s our pinch server.”

“I’m a middle blocker too!” Kuroo said proudly, before he patted Kenma on the head.  
“This here is our genius second year setter!”

Kenma scoffed. “You say that now, but not in practice.” 

Yamaguchi flushed, thinking now that Kenma was likely a very good player, and he was...well... _him_.

“We need to have a practice match sometime! We play for Nekoma, what school are you guys from?”  
Kuroo asked. 

Tsukishima snickered again. “Already set it up. We play for Karasuno, and we’re having a practice match against you in two weeks.”  
Kuroo crowed again. “Awesome!” He exclaimed with a clap of his hands.

Yamaguchi managed a soft nod of agreement, and Tsukishima snarking Kuroo dominated the conversation.

That is, until a gentle tug on his sleeve notified him that Kenma was trying to get his attention.  
“Gimme your phone.” The older ordered.

Yamaguchi fumbled to obey the request, and once he received it, Kenma tapped at the screen for a few moments before handing it back.

Yamaguchi glanced down at the screen and felt his heart swell when he realized Kenma had just entered his contact info.

“I-I can add you with my number, if you want?” Yamaguchi suggested weakly, putting out his hand.

Kenma wordlessly produced a red cased phone from his pocket and handed it over.

Yamaguchi repeated what Kenma had done for him.

That night, when they got back to Miyagi after having Kuroo and Kenma wave them off from the station, Tadashi was snapped from his daydreaming at his desk, trying to finish off a few leftover bits of homework, by a buzz of a text message.

_From: Kozume Kenma._

_Subject: None._

_Thanks for the tart._

Grinning like an idiot from ear to ear, Yamaguchi happily replied ‘your welcome!’ and set the phone down again.

It buzzed once more.

_From: Kozume Kenma._

_RE: Subject: None._

_I don’t like to talk much. It bothers me. I might have been rude today._

Yamaguchi gasped.

_From: Yamaguchi Tadashi._

_RE: Subject: None._

_Not at all! I understand, if you don’t like to talk much, it doesn’t bother me. I just hope you aren’t disappointed you got me of all people._

Another few moments passed, before a reply came.

_From: Kozume Kenma._

_RE: Subject: None._

_Why would I be disappointed? You’re cute. And quiet. And nice. And cute. Especially cute. I like you._

Yamaguchi spent the entire night trying to both calm his burning face and stay up to text his soulmate. They probably said more through that chat then they ever would to each other in person, but if that was how Kenma felt more comfortable, then the pinch server certainly didn’t mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and let me know if you have any suggestions for other pairings with soulmate AU, I do pretty much anything so long as I know the fandom well enough, so hit me up! I really want to do something for Soul Eater, maybe DTK x Soul but not sure. Let me know what you think!


End file.
